The invention relates to an open- or closed-loop control system of the general type having at least one transistor for control commands and/or measurement values, an electronic evaluation circuit for the transducer signals and at least one magnetic valve which is triggered by this electronic evaluation circuit disposed near it and is incorporated into a hydraulic or pneumatic actuation system.
In anti-skid or anti-lock regulating systems for vehicles, for instance, it is known to accommodate the evaluation circuit in the passenger compartment, while the sensors assigned to the wheels and the actuation valves for varying the braking pressure are connected with the evaluation circuit via cables and one or two plugs. It is also known to dispose the evaluation circuit in the vicinity of the actuation valves. However, the same number of plug connections must be provided even so, and such connections represent a source of possible errors. These considerations apply to other open- or closed-loop control units as well.